¡¡¡Feliz Aniversario!
by Serekino Kaoru
Summary: En un día tan especial...


**Con Cariño Para Una Amiga Especial:**

_       Un día como cualquier otro, después de publicar uno de los capítulos de mi historia, eché un vistazo a la página... quise escoger el nuevo fanfic que leería; no tenía mucho tiempo de haber ingresado a la comunidad de Fanfiction.net... y por lo consiguiente, casi no tenía alguna relación con los demás autores del grupo, salvo Ladiserena, Sere 22, Carrie y mi hermano Miki... Pero ese día no iba a ser igual..._

_       Conforme veía los títulos de las nuevas historias, como de las que previamente estaban ahí... uno de ellos me llamó la atención..._

_-¿Mi corazón tu hogar?... suena interesante... ¿de que tratará?... veamos...- Entonces comencé a leer el summary.- A/U Darien acaba de mudarse luego de un desastroso matrimonio.... tiene una hija...y cuál es el secreto que Serena tiene?... Universo alterno.- Me dije.- Creo que puede ser una buena lectura...- _

_       Fue así como comencé a adentrarme en esa maravillosa historia... en cada capítulo iba haciéndome parte de ella, era increíble la magia que me envolvía mientras seguía cada línea... era indescriptible la manera en que la autora hacía que las emociones fueran parte de las nuestras... en aspectos emocionales era algo que superaba a mi historia indiscutiblemente... y comenzó a crecer cierto interés y admiración._

_       ¿Cómo fue que llegué a conocer a la creadora de ese mágico mundo?... creo que solo puedo decir algo... ¡¡¡Por Fortuna!!!... después de haberlo deseado tanto... un día por fin pudimos establecer comunicación y comenzamos a conocernos._

_       Para aquellos que aún no han tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, puedo decirles que es una persona maravillosa, muy sencilla y cariñosa... una magnífica persona y una GRAN amiga... Sé que tenemos relativamente poco tiempo de conocernos... pero Yavanna es una de las pocas personas con las que he hecho química de una manera muy espontánea y tan rápidamente... la he llegado a apreciar en muchas formas: como una amiga muy querida para mí, como autora... siempre he dicho que es como mi "senpai" alguien por la que siento una gran admiración, y como persona... por ser tan sencilla, linda y con un corazón muy dulce._

_       Este breve relato, es para felicitar a la creadora de una de las historias más populares en nuestra comunidad de Fanfiction.net... **"Mi Corazón Tu Hogar"**... un fanfic lleno de sentimientos,  amistad, magia, ternura y sobretodo mucho pero mucho amor... un amor que se ve reflejado en cada línea de cada capítulo y que nos ha hecho llorar, reír, enojarnos, desesperarnos (sobretodo cuando tarda en actualizar ¬¬) y llenarnos de felicidad... ¿A quién no le gustó la boda?... ¿O la Luna de Miel?... jajajaja... Personalmente sé lo que se siente cumplir un año con una historia, yo acabo de experimentar la misma dicha en meses pasados, y la verdad que es un sentimiento muy emocionante y saber que los lectores que siempre te han apoyado están a tu lado y festejan contigo... es más de lo que se puede pedir... Así que este 28 de Octubre... celebremos junto a la autora este primer aniversario!!!._

_       Todos aquellos seguidores de Yavanna y de esta historia, dejémosle un mensaje con todo nuestro cariño en este apartado como review... brindémosle un mensaje de aliento para ella para que continúe, si no en esta historia que por desgracia esta por terminar... en **"Eclipse Lunar"** o en alguno otro que esté listo en el tintero o simplemente para demostrarle nuestro cariño... les doy mi palabra que ella se los agradecerá y que esto significará mucho para ella, además de que lo llevará siempre en su corazón... _

**_Cuñis:_**__

_Estas palabras son de mi para ti :p con mucho cariño... Sé que no necesito hacerlo, pero te lo diré una vez más... Me parece que has conseguido convertirte en una de las más cotizadas en el mundo de la Autoría jajaja... y en verdad me da mucho gusto porque te lo mereces... _

_Estás poniendo todo de tu parte y estás dejando una parte de ti en cada capítulo que escribes, me consta... porqué, aunque aún no lo se con certeza, sé que el elaborar una tesis es algo muy complicado... pero quien se ocupa de escribir también, el esfuerzo se hace el doble, y eso es algo muy destacable y más cuando lo haces de esa manera tan maravillosa tan característica de ti._

_Me hace muy feliz ser portadora de estas palabras en esta ocasión, porque me considero... (aunque algunos me quieran robar el puesto ¬¬)  ¡¡¡Tu Fan número 1!!!, además de tu fiel seguidora y aprendiz, jejeje... _

_Aprovecho también para agradecerte toda la ayuda que me has brindado para mi fic, sin tus ideas como ya lo he dicho antes, no hubiera sido lo mismo y de eso no hay duda... Y más aún... te agradezco el apoyo y las "porras", ahora que la salud no me pinta nada bien -____-... y por lo que me he tenido que ausentar del ordenador,  muchísimas gracias por estar conmigo... ARIGATO!!!_

_Espero que tu fic siga vigente por mucho tiempo más... y que Eclipse pueda dejar o superar la huella que éste en particular dejó en cada uno de nuestros corazones, al igual que los que estén por venir, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea..._

_Te mando un ¡¡¡abrazote de Oso Poala!!! Y un besote... Te quiero Mucho Amiga!!!!... y muchas pero muchas felicidades!!!._

Con Muchísimo Cariño 

**_Tu Cuñis._**

**_Serekino Kaoru._**

****

**_Lunes 27 de Octubre del 2003'._**

****

__


End file.
